


an ace catcher

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month Drabbles 2019 [6]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Acceptance, Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Abe Takaya, Asexual Character, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Mihashi Ren, Awkwardness, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Nonbinary Abe Takaya, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Abuse, Pride month 2019, Quintuple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: in which Abe comes out as asexual, they and Mihashi discuss Abe’s boundaries, they both get embarrassed and Mihashi makes a ridiculous joke.





	an ace catcher

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout June, I will be writing 100-500 word drabbles about characters being LGBTQ+. If you would like me to write a drabble for you, pick the characters/ship and give a short prompt in the comments section of one of these drabbles. For more information, visit the series page!

“Hey, Takaya, can I ask you a question?” Mihashi says, glancing at Abe across the table as they work on their homework.

They look up, raising an eyebrow. “Sure. What is it?”

“Um…” He goes red, suddenly wondering if it might be a bad idea to ask this question. What if Abe gets angry and hates him? What if…?

“Ren, I know you’re worrying,” Abe says, watching Mihashi tremble and fiddle with his hair. “You don’t need to worry. I’m not gonna get mad, whatever you ask.”

Mihashi smiles weakly, and mumbles, “Um… I was just wondering… what does asexual mean?”

Abe flinches, their cheeks going red. Mihashi jumps to their feet, tripping and falling onto his butt in the process, convinced Abe’s going to yell at him.

“Shit, Ren, are you okay?” Abe says, rushing over and offering him their hand.

He looks up at his partner, and only sees… concern.

Mihashi holds out his hand and lets Abe pull him to his feet. Ignoring the table and their homework, Abe sits on the bed, and Mihashi sits beside them, blushing.

“Sorry, I just…”

“No, I get it,” Abe says. “It’s just a reflex. It’s okay. Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. But… thank you.”

Abe sighs, and smiles awkwardly. “Anyway, about your question… asexuality is a sexual orientation, ace for short. Why do you ask?”

“Um… I heard someone say it at school. Why do you know about it, Takaya?”

They look at him, not forcing eye contact, and shrug their shoulders. “Might as well come out and say it. Uh… I’m asexual.”

“Oh… really?” Mihashi says. “Is that why you never want to have sex?”

Abe goes even redder, and they must be thinking about the times Mihashi asked if they wanted to have sex but refused. Thankfully, Mihashi is a nervous wreck with low self esteem, so he doesn’t ask for sex often. Still, asking the question makes him burn with embarrassment.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Abe says, looking away. “I love you, Ren, but… only romantically. I’ve never had sexual thoughts towards anyone. And… I’m repulsed by sex. Does that… offend you?”

“Of, of course not!” Mihashi says, grabbing their hand. “I, uh, I love you but we could never have sex and I’d be happy. I, I’m fine to… masturbate when I need to and… if you ever did want to try, I promise I won’t get mad if you have to back out. Takaya, are you okay?”

He looks at his partner, and realises they have tears in their eyes. Abe wipes them away before they can spill over, and puts their arm around Mihashi.

“I’m fine. It’s just… I was actually worried about bringing this up. I got dumped before because of this and… thanks, Ren. You’re a great guy.”

Mihashi blushes and kisses them. “And… you’re an… ace catcher.”

Abe looks at him, processing his words.

And then they burst out laughing. “I love you, you fucking dork!”

Mihashi smiles, glad they’re happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
